I can't fight this feeling anymore
by Eladriel
Summary: Eine weitere Story der Kategorie Slash Romantik AL. Songfic zu ‚Can’t fight this feeling anymore’ von Reo Speedwagon.


**Title:** I can't fight this feeling anymore

**Author**: Caro / Eladriel

**Email**: kathrynjaneway(at)lycos.de

**Category**: Fanfiction

**Genre**: Romantic / Songfic

**Language**: German

**Based** **on**: Lord of the Rings / Movies

**Pairing**: Aragorn / Legolas (Slash)

**Plot**:

Eine weitere Story der Kategorie Slash / Romantik (A/L). Songfic zu ‚Can't fight this feeling anymore' von Reo Speedwagon.

**Disclaimer**: J.R.R. Tolkien

**Parts**: 1

**Started**: 19-04-06

**Finished**:

**Author's** **Note**:

Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine erste Songfic, die ich während meines Fluges nach Wien geschrieben habe … viel Spaß beim lesen ) Und bitte reviewt ein bisschen )

**I can't fight this feeling anymore**

Die Sonne klettert langsam über die Gipfel der Hügel und Wälder, spiegelt sich glänzend in seinen goldenen, leicht im aufkommenden Morgenwind wehenden, langen Haaren. Schon eine ganze Weile stand ich an meinem Fenster und beobachte ihn, wie er auf den Zinnen der Festung sitzt und in Gedanken versunken in die Ferne blickt.

Durch meinen Kopf wandern Gedanken wie, bewundernswert, verlässlich, bester Freund. Während mein Verstand versucht die Worte, welche mein Herz benutzt, wie wunderschön, liebenswert, lebenswichtig, zu verdrängen.

Es gibt nur wenige Momente, in denen ich mir eingestehe, dass mein Herz nun einem anderen Elben gehört. Meist dauern sie nur wenige Sekunden, ehe ich mir wieder ins Gedächtnis rufe, dass ich doch Arwen lieben sollte. Doch mit jedem fällt es mir schwerer. Er scheint sich in meinen Blicken zu sonnen. Unbemerkt für Andere, doch ich sehe, dass er sich anders verhält als. Es dauert länger als sonst, bis er endlich zu mir aufsieht. Schon lange frage ich mich, ob er es nicht längst schon weiß. Ich sehe in seine klaren, blauen Augen. Lange, um einiges länger dauert es dieses mal, bis er sich dieses mal abwendet und ins Innere der Festung verschwindet.

Einer dieser Augenblicke, in denen mein Herz wieder schneller schlägt als gewöhnlich. Ich ganz nah bei ihm sein möchte. Noch immer stehe ich am Fenster und blicke auf den klaren Morgenhimmel.

Blau und rein. Wie seine Augen. Ich schalle mich selbst für diese Gedanken über meinen besten Freund und engsten Vertrauten.

Ich liebe Arwen.

Ein Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter und ich höre eine mir wohl bekannte Stimme.

„Was für eine fantastische Aussicht musst du haben, wenn du jeden Morgen mehrer Stunden unbeweglich an deinem Fenster stehst.", schmunzelt er.

„Legolas", stelle ich mit einem Lächeln auf meinen Lippen fest, während ich mich zu ihm umdrehe.

_I cant fight this feelin any longer,  
And yet Im still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger,  
I only wish I had the strenght to let it show.  
I tell myself that I cant hold out forever,  
I say there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when were together,  
You give me life direction, you make everything so clear._

"Komm", sagt er auffordernd, „es ist Zeit fürs Frühstückt."

Er legt eine Hand auf meine Schulte und plötzlich fühle ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Lippen auf meinen, bevor er sich abwendet und zu Tür geht. Er lächelt mich an, wartet, bis ich mich aus meiner Starre gelöst habe und ihm folge.

War es eben Einbildung oder Realität? Ich weiß nicht in welche Richtung ich meine Gedanken lenken soll. Will er mich herausfordern? Auf die Probe stellen? Fühlt er genauso wie ich? Da war er wider ein Augenblick in dem ich nicht leugnen kann, dass ich ihn liebe.

Immer schwerer fällt es mir es zu bekämpfen. Mich zurück zu halten. Die Illusion über die Liebe zu Arwen gegenüber mir selbst aufrecht zu erhalten.

Ich möchte ihn nie wieder verlieren. Ich kann ohne ihn nicht mehr leben. Kann mir keinen Sekunde mehr ohne ihn an meiner Seite vorstellen. Will ihn vor allen Gefahren bewahren. Solange ich ihn nur beobachten kann, wenn ich mich unbeobachtet fühle.

_And even as I wander Im keepin you in sight,  
Youre a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night,  
And Im gettin closer than I ever thought I might._

Ich sitze ihm beim Frühstück gegenüber. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mir einbilde, oder ob er wirklich öfter zu mir herüber lächelt als sonst oder ob es pures Wunschdenken ist. Schließlich steht er auf und verlässt den Saal. Ich selbst habe noch keinen Bissen herunter bekommen.

Schließlich stehe ich ebenfalls auf, mit einem Entschluss, der mir nicht leichtgefallen ist.

Ich werde es nicht mehr vor mir selbst leugnen. Ich werde mir selbst eingestehen, dass ich Legolas liebe. Ich werde Arwen nicht mehr als Schutzschild benutzen um mich vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen zu verstecken. Ich schaff es nicht mehr. Ich kann sie nicht mehr bekämpfen und Ich hoffe, dass ich irgendwann den Mut aufbringen werde, es ihm zu sagen, denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es noch vor ihm verbergen kann, falls er es nicht sowieso schon längst erahnt.__

And I cant fight this feelin anymore,  
Ive forgotten what I started fightin for.  
_Its time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars forever.  
Cause I cant fight this feelin anymore,  
Ive forgotten what I started fightin for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Or come crashin through your door,  
Baby, I cant fight this feelin anymore._

Ich höre Schritte hinter mir, als ich den Saal verlassen will. Gimli steht hinter mir. Auffordernd sieht er mich an.

„Was gibt es alter Freund?", frage ich ihn.

„Sag es ihm!", grummelt er wie immer in seinen lange Bart.

„Was?", frage ich ein wenig verwirrt.

„Na dem Spitzohr. Sag es ihm."

„Was soll ich ihm sagen?", für Gimli scheint alles sonnenklar zu sein, doch ich versteh kein Wort, von dem, was er mir sagen will.

„Also so schwer von Begriff warst du ja schon lange nicht mehr.", grummelt er einmal mehr.

„Na du sollst ihm sagen, dass du ihn liebst. Wie lange willst du es denn noch mit dir rumschleppen?"

Entsetzt sehe ich ihn an.

„Woher...?"

„Es ist offensichtlich mein Freund. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, er wartet nur darauf, dass du es ihm sagst. Er will dir den ersten Schritt nur nicht ersparen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drängelt er sich an mir vorbei und verschwindet hinter der nächsten Biegung des Ganges.

_  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you,  
Ive been runnin around in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that Im followin you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find.  
And even as I wander Im keepin you in sight, . . .  
And I cant fight this feelin anymore, . . ._

Ich bin mir unsicher ob ich mir wirklich ein Herz fassen kann um es ihm jetzt und sofort zu sagen. Ich habe noch immer Angst, vor dem was folgt. Meine Füße tragen mich bis vor seine Tür und ich weiß, dass ich es nie tun werde, wenn nicht jetzt.

Nach kurzem zögern, klopfe ich an seine Tür.

Als ich eintrete werde ich auf einmal unheimlich schüchtern. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern so vor Arwen gestanden zu haben.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll.", stottere ich und bin zugleich überrascht von mir selbst. Was für Kriege hatte ich geführt und jetzt hatte ich Angst vor ein paar Worten. Ein paar Worte, die alles verändern würden.

„Wie wäre es mit am Anfang?", lächelt er vielsagend.

„Ich..."

Beruhigend nimmt er meine Hände in die Seinen.

_And I cant fight this feelin anymore,  
Ive forgotten what I started fightin for.  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars forever.  
Cause I cant fight this feelin anymore,  
Ive forgotten what I started fightin for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Or come crashin through your door,  
Baby, I cant fight this feelin anymore._

"Ich liebe dich!", bringe ich schließlich hervor.

„Ich weiß!", ist seine schlichte Antwort, bevor er die Lücke zwischen uns schließt und mich erneut küsst.


End file.
